masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Seraphtech Industries
Seraphtech Industries, is a massive biotech company based in Detroit, Michigan. It was founded on February third 2147 by biotechnological inventor and visionary Phillip Tanner. History Founding Seraphtech was first conceptualized by scientist and engineer Phillip Tanner while working for a prosthetic medical company in 2135. Phillip pitched ideas to the head of the company he was working for to divert extra funding into his division, which worked on experimental prosthetic limbs and enhancements. Within six years, Tanner had acquired a large sum of money, and his division produced multiple new innovations within the fields of prosthetics and organic enhancement. His company, however, saw some of the new advancements as immoral, and deactivated Tanner's division. Tanner, however, left the biomedical company with numerous scientists and engineers, and bought a failing auto manufacturing factory in Detroit. He repurposed the factory for prosthetic fabrication with loaned money, and Seraphtech was born. Seraphtech Industries soon became a popular outlet for prosthetic limbs and other enhancements, and, thanks to the expenses of their products, quickly repaid their debts. In 2149, his company began experimenting with new technologies in human enhancement via prosthetic equipment. In 2152, the first "augmented limb", a prosthetic limb that could be controlled by human thought and experienced the same sensations as human skin, was released to the public. First Contact Seraphtech received a massive influx of purchases in 2157 for augmented limbs as a result of the first contact war. The large amount of wounded veterans required the company's advanced prosthetics. Integration With the Galaxy The company made a remarkable leap forward in 2160 as it slowly integrated itself into the overarching galactic economy. Seraphtech Industries' engineers quickly began creating augmented limb designs for other species. Alex Tanner pushed for the design of Turian augments, to help "repay their honorable species for the damage we (humanity) caused them." By 2175, Seraphtech was one of the top manufacturing companies in the galaxy, selling augmented prosthetics to nearly every corner of the galaxy. Humans and Turians were among their largest buyers. Military Equipping In 2174, Seraphtech Industries began creating augmentations for the military, including prosthetic limbs that concealed heavy, mass-effect based firearms. These augmentations became increasingly popular among mercenary groups such as the Blue Suns and Eclipse. Biotic Augmentations In 2181, Seraphtech began developing mechanical augmentations that had similar abilities to biotics, but used prosthetic limbs instead of implants. These limbs could also be utilized by any individual that could use augmentations, and not just natural-born biotics. Controversy Some believe that Seraphtech Industries is actively trying to destroy humanity and other races by "systematically" turning them into machines. They believe that organics should be pure, and not add newer, better body parts to themselves. It is also known that the company encourages replacing undamaged body parts with more advanced and better body parts, such as camera-enabled eyes or augmented limbs for athletics. A conspiracy arose that Seraphtech's neural augmentations can control one's thoughts, and that the company also had the power to turn off one's augmented limbs and eyes as well. Quarians are especially outspoken against the company's technology, as they believe that the company is an advocate of the geth due to the use of prosthetic limbs similar to geth design. List of Augmentations A list of Seraphtech Industries' mechanical augmentations. *Civilian Prosthetics: **Arms **Legs **Hands **Eyes **Fingers **Vertebra *Civilian Neural Implants **Hacking interfaces **Neural Interfaces **Thought Enhacers Military and biotic augmentations are classified from the public. Trivia *Seraphtech Industries was based off of Sarif Industries from the video game, Deus Ex: Human Revolution. *A Seraph is a type of angel. Category:Corporation Category:Factions Category:Biotics Category:Prosthetics